Genuine Friendship
by acparker
Summary: 'It's a really good thing to have such wonderful friends like you guys.'... "Arigato, minna." He murmured to himself and the plane took off. Oneshot. Tezuka birthday fic


Disclaimer: Copyrights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

"Are the preparations done?" Oishi asked most of the regulars.

"Yes, everything is settled in the clubroom except for the finishing touches that the two girls are setting." Taka answered.

"Well, it seems like coach has began doing her act," Eiji and Momo said pointing towards the two figures ahead them.

"Keep your voices down, they might hear us." Iniu butt in.

"Saa, Inui's right. You don't want to spoil all the fun, ne?" The ever smiling Fuji told them. "And before that happens, let's go to the clubroom while coach is talking to Tezuka."

"Right!"

~.~

"So, this is the line up for your practice match with Fudomine." Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Hai."

She nodded and said, "Tezuka, it's your birthday today, right?"

"Yes, sensei." He answered much to his surprise.

"Well," she said as she pulls something from her drawer. "Here's my gift for you. I hope you'll learn a lot from that, happy birthday."

"Thank you sensei. I'm looking forward to reading this book." He replied.

"Your welcome. Well then, let's discuss this with the team," she told him. "They might be waiting for us in the clubroom."

"Hai."

~.~

"Now everyone get ready their coming," Oishi remarked.

The two figures reached the clubroom doors and the moment Tezuka slid the door open it all came out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA-BUCHOU!"

His eyes widened in shock and surprise was very evident on his face. For the first time, he was completely taken off guard which was rather apparent. Well actually, it was the first time something like this came up for him because he, himself doesn't pay much attention to his own birthday but then again his team...

"Ne, Tezuka is sure surprised," Fuji remarked smiling quite mischievously which snapped him out of his reverie.

Realizing that he is still in a state of shock, he quickly gathered himself together and put up his ever present but completely astonished poker face.

"Thank you very much everyone, I appreciate it." He finally said though it may sound as if he really doesn't mean it but truth to be told, he really does.

"So why don't we start the party?" Coach Ryuzaki said, "Since the celebrant is here." And so the party finally began.

"Except for Ochibi, we're complete," Eiji said. "I wonder if he remembered Tezuka's birthday." Everyone looked at him then Tezuka.

"He did." He answered plainly. Well, Echizen did call him early that morning.

"Eh?" Everyone else exclaimed.

It was almost dark when they finished but he was not tired even if he was exhausted beforehand. It seems as though the surprise had recharged his energy.

Now in his bedroom, he stares at the gifts he received. He took the cactus that was given by Fuji. He suddenly felt guilty, Fuji is his best friend yet he still doesn't know about his plan.

"You are loved," a voice said. Snapped out from his thoughts, he turned to the direction of the voice. There he saw his mom- Tezuka Ayana, leaning by the door frame. "You're team loves and cares for you, don't you think it would be unfair if you don't tell them about it?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll tell them." He said.

"When? When you're already leaving?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "Kunimitsu, dear, you'll be leaving next week."

"I'll tell them soon." He replied.

"Okay, honey." She said and left.

He stood up from his bedside and walked towards his desk. He pulled the top drawer and there lay his passport and ticket. He is going to Germany become a pro. "Tomorrow. It'll be tomorrow," he said to himself.

~.~

"I'll go to Germany next week to become a pro." He told his teammates the very next day. He stared at them and to his surprise, they weren't shocked but they're actually smiling.

"Tezuka," Fuji said smiling, "we know." His eyebrow arched with the statement.

"You're anxious for the past few days and we know something was up so we asked coach the other day and she said you're leaving." Inui explained.

"That's why we threw a surprise party for you yesterday," Taka said.

"We thought of making your remaining days in Japan special and yesterday was an opportunity for us, buchou." Said Momo.

His features soften and he said, "Thank you everyone."

~.~

The day of his departure came and his teammates are there to witness it.

"Good luck, buchou." Kaidoh said.

"We'll be looking forward on you becoming a pro," Oishi remarked.

"We hope the next time we celebrate your birthday, you're already a pro, nya!" Eiji told him while hanging on his shoulders.

"He's right!" Coach Ryuzaki agreed. "Do your best and make us proud Tezuka!"

"Hai!" He said as he starts making his way towards his dreams.

Finding a genuine friendship with his teammates is truly an amazing thing. 'It's a really good thing to have such wonderful friends like you guys.' He smiled at the thought of his friends.

"Arigato, minna." He murmured to himself and the plane took off.

A/N: So how was it? Tell me through your reviews... Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos in this one and the other story of mine.. And also Thanks to those who reviewed.. :D Allow me to greet.. Happy Birthday Tezukanii-san... hehe.. XD


End file.
